


Peter x Alice: Black Vow

by LostRose0



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alice in Wonderland References, Alluring Black Vow, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Black Vow, F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, I Love You, I personally really like the character alice, Love, Memory Loss, Peter x Alice, Romance, Sadness, She always holds back how she feels to be strong for others., So she deserves to cry. Screw you., Songfic, Sorry reader-chan, Vocaloid - Freeform, all of the feels, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRose0/pseuds/LostRose0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter x Alice. After the death of Loriana, Alice is next to be killed. Will Peter save her before then? Or will this angel's wings be torn out? Song-fic, Black vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter x Alice: Black Vow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song-fic. The song is Alluring Black Vow (English Version), originally by Kagamine Rin and Len. I switched around some words but nothing major. The english lyrics belong to SirHammet on YouTube. Please, Enjoy.

This is a song-fic. The song is Alluring Black Vow (English Version), originally by Kagamine Rin and Len. I switched around he and she's in the song but other than that, it remains untouched. Please, Enjoy.

Alice pushed and shoved at the cell bars that caged her beloved sister, Loriana.

Joker just snickered at her attempts.

"What's wrong, Miss Alice? This woman is the cause of your unhappiness. You should be grateful."

He smirked as he pulled out his pistol and placed it against Loriana's head, while Loriana sat there like a peaceful doll.

"You will thank me later. Or not.", Both black and White's voice flowed into the laugh. Almost demonic, how Alice saw it.

 **_"There was an angel who lost both her wings,_ **  
**_For a black vow she made,_ **  
**_She had given her everything."_ **

"Stop!", Alice screamed. "Please! I beg of you, stop! Let her go! Kill me instead just not her!", she yelled out in panic as tears welled up in her eyes.

_**"Even the past that she loved with her heart,"** _

Joker just scoffed in a playful manner and remarked, "Even right now, she is causing you unhappiness. Tsk Tsk Tsk. We can't be having that now can we?" He cocked the gun.

 **_"She had taken it into her hands,_ **  
**_And torn it all apart."_ **

"Please-" Alice sputtered out before a gunshot rang out that she will remember forever. A gunshot that will be in her dreams, letting her know, of what she did. What he did. When the he pulled the trigger, all Alice could do was sit there in shock, eyes wide blurry with tears, and a mouth that hung open.

She collapsed to her knees as she recalled her whole journey into wonderland.

**_"One day there was, on these twilight city streets,"_ **

Alice remembered the soft blowing of the wind when her sister was going to get some cards to play with, and how she was lulled into sleep by the soothing shade of the tree she sat under with Loriana.

**_"A lone angel who was lost and very weak."_ **

Then that rabbit woke her up, and started to talk and tell her that she is supposed to follow him, But she went back to sleep only to wake up to a white haired man in a red coat.

 **_"But at that time, she has raised her head to find, T_** **_he most beautiful man that she would ever meet."_ **

Before Alice even noticed the rabbit ears, she was captivated by the man's crimson eyes. She covered it up with confusion and drowsiness though.

_**"And in that moment, before any other thought, The poor angel fell in love as soon as eyes were locked."** _

When she wanted to go back to sleep, He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She remembers banging against his back trying to make him let her go. "Pervert!", she yelled at the man.

 _**"But with these feelings that would never be forgiven in her,** _  
_**She had opened up Pandora's Box."** _

Peter had jumped into the hole to wonderland, taking Alice with him. "Isn't this fun, my love?" He asked her. When they landed, she was still reeling over the fact that we weren't dead, as she watched him look for something in his pockets.

_**"The thing she wants to find, Hidden by secret smiles,"** _

She heard him go, "Aha!" And pull out a blue vial filled with purple liquid. The vial shined in the light of the sun.

**_"The forbidden fruit that's never to be eaten with greed."_ **

"My love, I need you to drink this. Drink it, and the game will begin and you can stay here with me~!", he said happily to Alice. Alice turned her head to the side and said angrily, "N-No! I don't want to stay here, you perverted rabbit!"

 _**"A relationship between a human and angel,** _  
_**Can only come to be if they are willing to-"** _

She didn't see him open the vial and drink it, and the next thing she knows, the white rabbit was kissing her, transferring the liquid. Forcing her to drink and begin the game.

_**"-Forsake everything!"** _

Then weeks after that, when everything was said and done....she not finding a suitor, but the game was drawing to a close.

The vial was almost completely filled up, though. Signaling that even though she hasn't gotten with someone yet, she definitely has been enraptured by this world....or maybe by someone.

 _**"If I give up the purity I have known,** _  
_**Then I could live a life where our love is to be allowed."** _

At that time, Alice was taking time to decide whether to stay or leave. It shocked even herself that she was contemplating her decision. She was kidnapped! Brought there against her will!

But....she had been so fascinated by the world and it's inhabitants....so...maybe....just maybe....

**_"Then I would gladly cut away both my wings."_ **

So, when the time to finally make her decision, When Nightmare called her into the dream world,

She stood firm as he asked her,

"Which path shall you take?"

She opened her mouth and answered.

**_"I would not hesitate to bow down to the demon king."_ **

**_\--------_ **

Back in current time, Peter White could almost sense Alice's sadness. Almost like he heard her heart called out to him.

He looked from the papers he was due, while the faceless heart soldier just talked away.

The stack of papers fell from his hand and scattered everywhere as his ears twitched and his face had gone hard.

"P-Prime Minster?! W-Where are you going?! You still have work!", The heart soldier called out, but Peter just ignored him. Right now he needed to find the one he loved.

He burst into the clock tower and spat at julius, "Where is Nightmare?!"

Julius only pointed, not bothering to look up from the clock he was fixing.

Peter walked in to see Nightmare doing paper work.

"Hey, Peter-", Nightmare was interrupted by Peter yanking him and yelling in his face.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"W-Who?!", Nightmare spat back confusedly.

Peter grabbed the clock strapped around his body and as it turned into his pistol. He placed it against Nightmare's head, "I do not have time for your pathetic lies! Where is Alice?!"

Nightmare flinched before hesitantly answering.

"Joker's prison, Cell block D-2. Joker tried blocking me out so I wouldn't know but his mind is filled with her."

Peter then threw him down and started to run to the Carnival.

" ** _Today there was, in the place of holy vows,_**  
**_A groom to be, with darkness as his shroud."_**

Peter rushed into the prison and searched for Alice. He ran past all the mutilated inmates in search for her. When he finally reached her, he smiled before seeing her tears, to which his smile fell.

 **_"But at that time, he had turned his head to find,_ **  
**_The most curious girl who stood out from the crowd."_ **

"My love, what has made you sad? Who do I need to annihilate?!" She just sat there in an motionless state a she glanced up at him.

" ** _And in that moment, but he couldn't tell you why,_**  
**_The wretched man fell in love as soon as they met eyes,_**  
**_But with these feelings that would never be forgiven in him, He turned back on all his life."_**

Alice slipped the vial out of her pocket, it still full from her decision to stay.

" **_And what she got in the end, held within her two hands,_ **  
**_Is the alluring fruit which she has now consumed out of lust."_ **

Joker being no where in sight, Peter fell to his knees in front of Alice. He hugged Alice whispering soft "It's okay"s, trying to make her feel better. She just sat there, frozen. Her gaze on the bottle.

 _**"As our passion and warmth fill the space between us;** _  
_**We find the chaste vow we made has been defiled by** _  
_**The sins of our love."** _

Something finally clicked in Alice's head and she dropped the bottle, hugging Peter tightly as she sobbed unshed tears. Peter was a little shocked that she hugged back, but still held her tight to him. "P-P-Peter....", She stuttered out between sobs. "Shhhh....I'm here, my darling."

 **_"Knowing there was no way for me to go back,_ **  
**_I relinquished the bonds that connected connected me to my past._ **  
**_All my regrets, having regretted at all,_ **  
**_Let me drown them in your presence as I take the final fall."_ **

Alice clutched at Peter's coat, completely falling apart in his arms. Her sobs, so full of agony, made Peter's clock ache like nothing he as ever felt before.

 **_"Ah, the unforgivable sin_ **  
**_Turns into a wound that will never fade for all eternity."_ **

Alice gasped at the sound of a gun cocking.

_**"Now suddenly shot downwards from heaven,"** _

Joker stood there behind Peter with a gun pointed at him. Peter turned around, and Joker fired.

_**"An arrow of judgement will be his death sentence."** _

Alice finally let out a scream of pure agony and sadness as Peter collapsed against Alice.

Peter whispered to her, "My love.....Don't fret....I am glad to die, if you can live on to see the sunset."

Alice laughed half heartedly at his rhyme as her teardrops fell onto his cheek.

Joker had already disappeared as she watched the light fade from Peter's eyes.

All Peter has done was treat her with deep worship and love. His love for her never faltered, Even when there was a bullet buried in his clock.

So, she had to do something. Anything.

Then, she thought of something. It could do nothing. Or it can do everything. She glanced over at her discarded vial.

 **_"There was an angel who had lost both her wings,_ **  
**_For a black vow she made, she lost hold on the state of things."_ **

Alice laid Peter down respectfully, and stumbled to get up and over to the vial. She picked it up in one hand, gripping it so tight that her small knuckles turned pale.

 _**"And as a last act of defying her fate,** _  
_**Left behind nothing but a single feather in her place."** _

She opened the vial and drank it, resetting the game. She saw Peter's wounds heal and his eyes open. He looked at her confused.

"Alice, My dear, What-"

_**"Having chosen to save the man,"** _

Alice interrupted him by walking over and softly caressing his face, her face wet with tears.

"I love you, Peter."

Alice vanishes, having ended the game, returning her to her world.

_**"Disappeared from this land!"** _

Peter doesn't seem to recall what he was doing since the game has been reset. He shrugs at his surroundings and pats himself off. Everything goes back to 'normal' in wonderland, but somehow....he feels as if there is he is forgetting. He heads back to castle and to his room.

 _**"There was an angel who had lost both her wings** _  
_**And a man cloaked in darkness who once was a groom-to-be."** _

He walks in and sees a bow made of blue ribbon with weird yellow etchings on it. He scoffs and says, "One of the maids must of left this in here. Lazy XXXXXXX." He picks it up and goes to throw it in the trash before freezing and narrowing his eyes. "Where have I seen this?", he asked himself. He brings it to his nose and smells it before looking down at it.

_**"Even if they're exiled from heaven's door,"** _

His eyes widen.

**_"They will always stay faithful to the vow that they once swore."_ **

Tears blur his vision.

_**"So, their sins will retain the purity that they had before."** _

"I love you too.", he whispers, his fist clenching.

_**"'Til the time the forbidden fruit has rotted to to the core."** _

**_Yet awaiting the day their destinies will cross once more!"_ **


End file.
